This invention relates to a rotating drum of the kind adapted for use as a tube mill, a mixing or drying drum, a rotary kiln, and the like, in which the material to be treated (e.g., comminuted, mixed or subjected to heat exchange) is moved through the drum in the axial direction.
These rotating drums have comparatively large dimensions both in the axial direction and in their diameter. Sometimes the drum must be adjusted relative to its drive, during assembly or in use, so particular attention must be directed to the rotary mounting and the drive. It is known for one or more bearing rings, by means of which the rotating drum is supported on stationary bearing elements so as to be rotatably movable, to be fixed on the outer peripheral surface of a rotating drum. In order to set such a rotating drum in rotation in the desired manner, it is also known to provide a rotating drum drive which is either connected at the front end to a drive journal or engages via at least one drive pinion with a ring gear fixed on the outer peripheral surface of the rotating drum. The known rotating drum constructions generally necessitate comparatively high construction costs for mounting and rotary drive.
The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide an improved rotating drum of the type referred to above which constitutes a considerable structural simplification in comparison with known constructions, particularly with regard to the drum mounting and the rotary drive, while at the same time giving a particularly reliable and stable construction.